This Man
by SengenSkyDragon
Summary: Raven's trying to remember, Robin's trying to forget. How will they impact each others lives? [RaeRob Oneshot]


My name is Raven Roth. 'The Freak'. I do not remember my childhood; I do not remember my parents. I do not remember 'fun' or 'happiness'. What I do remember is this cell. I am doomed. Here I do not, cannot feel... Everyday I work for my master, hauling water, feeding the animals, making his meals. He does not know my name, I am simply 'girl' or 'slave' to him.  
The reason for my pain? The reason for my suffering? It's not because I am beaten, or starved, or that I still hear my 'mothers' screaming the day HE took me away. It's because every man has his price. My fath-.. HIS price was easily met, selling his only daughter for his own materialistic purposes. Now I am never to be happy, only work exists here. As I sit here in this cold cell, a 'room' in my masters point of view, a single train of thought runs through my mind: What is love? My parents obviously didn't love me. They sold me and sent me away to work as a slave. And I'm pretty damn surprised I haven't been raped by now.

* * *

I was riding quietly away from the only place I had ever known. Bag heavily packed with provisions, you guessed it, I was running away from 'home'. Running away from my mother. Running away from my father. Not like it matters anyway, she's gone now, there's no reason to stay here any more. Riding all night, my tears slowly trickled down my face. It hurt to run away from 'home'. Even with the permanent scars on my back from 'father's' whip… it still hurt like hell. He only whipped me because I spent time with her against his will, too bad she's gone, and all I have are these scars to prove she was once here. _I just want to forget. _I kept telling myself that. The horse whinnied and I have him the signal to stop at a nearby stream.  
_Almost sunrise._ I watched as the glowing yellow orange orb rose over the tree tops, telling the world to wake up for a new day. Through the silence I heard the flutter of birds wings and an echo.

"ROBIN!!" damn. That woman was loud.

* * *

I am awoken by the flapping of birds wings. When I open my eyes I see them outside the bars. I try to reach out to one. _Please pick the lock _I say.

One looks at me obviously the recipient of my message. _Why should I? _Stupid bird; stupid selfish bird. I had nothing to give him. I gave no reply and he flew away, his laughing rang in my ears.

Soon master came with his keys to let me out, to start the days work. I quickly hauled the buckets of water to and from the fields. I fed the cows, pigs, ducks, chickens and horses. Ahead of schedule I hurriedly made masters meal and requested a bath.

"How dare you wench? You had a bath, what was it? A few months ago!" Obviously angered by my request.

"I… I'm sorry master" Standard reply, no whippings if I apologize.

"Of all things, YOU will not bathe in MY tub!" He was approaching me slowly, oh crap.

"Of, of course not master, I –"

"QUIET!" His booming voice left me speechless.

I dare not speak.

I scurry out to the stream, two fresh lashes stinging on my back. I lower myself into the water, hissing as my cuts are cleaned by the running water.

"Ahhh" I hadn't had a bath in way to long. Taking my time I washes my whole body and my hair aswell. Combing my hair out with my fingers, I pulled it back and tied it with a string I ripped from my clothes. Hoping I would find something to eat, I decided to look around in the forest. After finding and downing some berries I stumbled upon someone's campsite further up stream complete with campfire, food and a horse.  
Looking at my surroundings I walked right up to the campfire and was leaning down to grab some of that wonderfully smelling fish when… _Click _  
I whirled around. He was standing there with a gun pointed at my throat, smirking.

"Not to smart are you?" He said a bit too conceitedly.

I hated him right away. Cocky, arrogant, and full of himself. What a wonderful combination. I grinned, knocking the gun out of his hand, and flipped over him, using his head as support. I may not remember much from when I was little, but I remember how to defend myself. I quickly grabbed hold of the gun, holding it to his throat.

"Apparently so, but I'm not too sure about you." Even without feeling, I'm no killer. Tossing the gun into the grass to my right I turned to leave.

"Wait." He whispered.

"Why?" I looked at him, he seemed all to familiar…

Silence.

"What's your name?"

He was obviously curious now. I stood there thinking, should I answer 'slave' or 'Raven'?

"The blackest bird" I replied. My voice was barely audible.

I ran. I was scared. I _felt _scared. Scared of him, scared of men. Images flashed through my mind. My brothers tombstone. Her fathers face. My masters face, when he bought me.

* * *

"The blackest bird" that was all she said before she ran.

_Blackest bird.. crow perhaps? No, no.. that wouldn't suit someone soo…but she DID seem familiar. _

Plopping down on the ground I started to eat my, now cold, fish.

"Where would the blackest bird live??" I began talking to myself. I did that a lot, it was normal to me. A little voice twittered in the back on my mind.

"She ran that way, so.." I packed up my things and followed the western sun.

I'm back in this cage. This damn cage. No blanket, no pillow. Not comfortable, I curled up into a ball and lay on my side in the corner of my 'room' and fell asleep.

"There she is! In a cage, a bird indeed!" once again I was talking to myself. The wind rustled the leaves on the trees around me. _How am I suppose to help her? She's in a cage for gods sake.._

" I know your there" her voice broke the silence. I walk forward revealing myself from the foliage

"How?"

"Empath"

"Okay.. that's kind of.. amazing"

"Not when I can't get a darn bird to pick this lock!"

She motioned towards the lock that imprisoned her here.

"Look, I'm sorry for pointing a gun at your throat earlier"

"Don't be"

Oh yeah.. She totally could have kicked my butt. So why was I apologizing? Because she was amazing, that's why.

" So what exactly are you doing here anyway?" I regretted asking that the second in came out of my mouth. She looked at me with so much pain in her eyes.

"Slave" She spat.

"Want me to get you out of there?"

Silence.

"What will you want from me in return?" she was eyeing me now.

"Nothing, I just hate seeing you in there"

More silence.

"I'll give you my real name"

I smiled, "Alright, it's a deal"

I straightened a fishing hook and stuck it into the metal lock. Moving it around until I heard a faint 'click', and I knew she's going to be outta here.

"Thanks" she was polite at least, even for a slave.

"Ah, but I believe you owe me a name bird princess"

She gave me the most hateful look. I loved it.

"What!? You look familiar to me that's all!!"

"My names Raven"

* * *

" Hmm, interesting.. I am her master yet she chooses to defy me by letting this.. this BOY free her? I treat her like a DAUGHTER, no, better than that! Oh this won't do, not at all.. he'll sell her 'back' to me. She won't get away, no dear Robin, she won't.

* * *

"Raven, it IS you!" I hugged her, she seemed confused but blushed at the contact. "You don't remember?"

"I've never met you before, Robin"

"But Rae.." I muttered

"Nice to see you again, Robin"

I turned around with my gun drawn, I loathed that man with a passion.

"Slade! What are you doing here?!"

"Master!" she bowed. She bowed to Slade of all people! He was her master!

"I can't believe you're the one that tricked her father into selling her!" I shouted at him at the top of my lungs.

"You still remember, I am glad." He calmly replied. Not moving an inch either.

It hit me, all of my childhood memories came flooding back. The town square. Christmas. My crush on Robin. That must have given me a major wake-up call, because I found myself saying what I thought I'd never have the courage too.

"Slade! I refuse to be your slave anymore!" My "new-found" memories giving me reason to hate him, I felt so strong and brave.

"You took me away from my home! You made me suffer for years on end! I'm going to return to my home!!"

Robin tossed a small bad of coins at Slade's feet. " If you want payment for her, take this, it's all I have and all I will offer."

Then he laughed. Slade laughed.

"My dear Robin, I will buy her back from you. Double, triple, whatever you please!" He paused, "And Girl, you will get lashes for this!"

That just about sent me over the edge. "It's Raven, you disgusting bastard!!"

None the less he continued to ignore me and address Robin. " Every man has his price, Robin, what's yours?"

In one fluid motion, Robin pulled out a second gun and shot Slade repeatedly. I think he even got shot in the head a few times. Gripping his chest, Slade fell to the ground bleeding. I threw stones at him just to make sure he was dead.

* * *

Later, Robin and I were walking through the forest when a curious thought entered my mind.

"Robin, what is your price anyways?

He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. We looked deep into each others eyes. I was so glad, I remembered my past and Robin? Well I'm pretty sure he's darn happy to get away from that Father of his. I leaned into his touch. Lifting my chin up our lips met. We pulled away from each other and he simply replied.

"This man has no price."


End file.
